The prior art is aware of various devices adapted to be associated either with x-ray machines to shield various parts of a person's body or of an object or associated with the person or object which are to be treated by x-rays. These shields and their adaptability to either the x-ray machine or the person or object can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,426,884; 3,233,248; 3,631,249; 3,678,233; 3,944,838; 3,986,036 and 4,082,957. These patents typify the general state of the art in this area.